Demo
by Zoey Upland
Summary: Teen Titans Go! Issue #1: Demo. Gizmo creates a way to study the Titans' abilities and weaknesses through an online fight game. Now Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth can use what they learned in battle against the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Robin reached out his hand and curled his fingers towards himself, the universal _Come-and-get-me_ gesture. A look of determination was clear on his features.

The pack of ninjas facing him brandished dangerous weapons like sais, samurai swords, a bo staff, nunchakus and charged.

Robin side kicked two ninjas at once, causing them to drop their weapons. The other ninjas surged towards him. Seemingly out of nowhere, more ninjas appeared and attacked Robin. They fell on him ruthlessly and he was lost among the pack momentarily. Robin resurfaced, wielding his bo staff with deadly precision. The pack of ninjas fell back from the blows of his staff.

He smiled, standing upright once more.

"Anyone else feel like playing?" Robin asked, retracting his bo staff.

"Robin! Dude! You didn't read the instruction manual and you even skipped the practice level!" Beast Boy gasped, scratching his head. "How do you do it?"

Robin grinned. "Just follow my lead..." he said while charging towards the pack of risen ninjas.

"Yes! I think I got ya!" said Beast Boy, crouching in an attacking position behind Robin.

"Tiger-style attack!" cried Robin, punching a ninja across the face.

Beast Boy in the form of a tiger growled fiercely and pounced on a ninja.

"Cobra-style attack!" Robin said, while hitting a ninja's face repeatedly.

Beast Boy shifted into a giant cobra and hissed at a frightened ninja.

"Frog-style attack!" Robin used his hands and a ninja's shoulder to propel his body upwards, kicking two ninjas in the face simultaneously.

Two confused ninjas stared at the frog Beast Boy. Beast Boy croaked loudly.

"Okay, Beast Boy, how about a...crane-style finishing move!" said Robin, taking a defensive crane stance.

Robin aimed a powerful kick at two attacking ninjas. Beast Boy took the form of a crane and pecked a ninja savagely.

"Duck." Cyborg said from behind them. He smiled, a shadow falling across his face. Robin frowned slightly at Cyborg, dusting off his hands.

"That was a crane! Don't you know your birds, Cyborg?" Beast Boy huffed.

"No..." Cyborg said, arming his sonic cannon. "Duck!" he yelled.

A brilliant blue sonic blast exploded out from his sonic cannon, aimed at the charging ninjas. Robin ducked in time, but the unfortunate Beast Boy got hit with the blast too.

"Dude...how...could you...shoot me...like that...? groaned the battered and bruised Beast Boy, sprawled on the floor, smoking slightly. "Where did our love go...?"

Cyborg roared with laughter. "I gave you fair warning! Besides, we're playing 'solo' mode, BB. That means free for all fight!"

Beast Boy sat up, still slightly dizzy and unfocused.

"I told you guys we stood a better chance against the ninja onslaught if we worked together as a team, but nooooo..." Robin groaned.

"S-speaking of a n-ninja onslaught..." Beast Boy stammered in fear.

A pack of ninja wielding extremely sharp and pointy weapons leaped on the three unprepared Titans, taking them by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aieeee_!" Boy shrieked in terror. He changed into a chicken.

"Okay, now we need to bring the teamwork! Teamwork, people!" Cyborg cried in a panic. His thumbs moved across the video game console in a frantic blur of motion.

"No!" Robin cried, jerking his console to an awkward angle and upsetting a bag of chips. "We can't regroup and attack together now! Every Titan for himself!"

"T-too m-many ninjas..." moaned Beast Boy. Curling up in a fetal position on the couch, he covered his head.

"Fight solo or fight as a team? Which is it? Make up your mind!" Cyborg yelled angrily at Robin.

"Does it really matter? You'll probably just blow us all up anyway!" shouted Robin back at Cyborg. The video game consoles had been flung aside in anger. All thought of salvaging the game had been abandoned.

Starfire and Raven zoomed into the room.

"Raven and perceived the sound of a young female in distress!" Starfire cried.

"Starfire means we heard a girlie scream." said Raven.

"That was Low Score Lad over here!" Cyborg snarled, giving Beast Boy a mean noogie. "I'll teach you to snarl in my ear!"

"Hey! I woulda done better if you hadn't shot me, dude!" protested Beast Boy squeakily. He struggled fruitlessly in Cyborg's death hold.

"Yeah, right!" Robin huffed. "I was so close to beating the high score before you two came along." His arms were crossed against his chest defensively.

A 'Game Over' sign beeped on the screen behind them. It flashed a picture of some happy ninjas.

"Boys! Boys! Please do not fight so!" gasped Starfire as Cyborg leaped on Beast Boy. They began rolling around on the floor, fighting.

"Yeah, all this over a dumb video game?" questioned Raven. Her hands were on her hips as she watched the Beast Boy-Cyborg Epic Death Match.

Starfire smiled suddenly. "I think this calls for what in earthly custom is known as..." She pulled Robin and Raven to her.

"Urk!" Raven gasped.

"_The group hug_!" Starfire cried, pulling her fellow Titans to her closely.

"Starfire, I hope this is accomplishing what you want it to." said Beast Boy with a bored expression on his face.

"Oddly enough, the warm and fuzzy feeling I have inside is fading fast." sighed Starfire, her happy expression disappearing.

"I'd almost rather be playing that video game." Raven groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The H.I.V.E. Academy crest gleamed on the wall.

Three dark figures stood in front of a video game screen, watching the three Titans' video game.

"Why are we watching the Titans play a video game?" asked the largest figure in a low growl.

"It's all part of my plan, ape face!" snarled the smallest figure.

The screen changed. It now showed the prone bodies of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy heaped on each other. They each had the letter X for eyes, indicating the Titans had been KOed.

"'Super Ninja Fury' is not just some cool multi-player online fighting game...it's an ingenious program that I wrote to record and analyze the Teen Titans' fighting moves!" the smallest figure grinned. Light from the screen shone on his face, revealing his features. It was Gizmo, the pint-sized boy genius and supervillain.

"My program will tell me how the scrum-buffers battle, how they think, if they'll punch or they'll kick, if they'll zig or they'll zag!" Gizmo chuckled evilly. He started tapping away on the keyboard. The screen shifted and showed the Titans' statuses. "The more the pit-sniffers play, the more cheat codes I get to use against them! Mwahahaha!"

"You know, there's no 'I' in 'team', Gizmo." the only female, Jinx said disapprovingly.

"But there's a 'me'." Gizmo snapped. "As in, 'who's gonna single-handedly take down the Teen Titans leaving Jinx with nothing to do but tease her hair?' 'Me'. That's who."

He and Jinx had a mini stare-down.

"Puh-leze!" Jinx groaned, turning away and crossing her arms. "Tell him, Mammoth. I'll get the 'high score' this time!"

The large figure, Mammoth, grinned. "Ha! Not if I get to those super zeroes first!" he said. As he spoke he cracked his huge knuckles menacingly.

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" cackled Gizmo. "Last one there is a virtual loser!" He ran out of the room, with Jinx and Gizmo hot on his heels.

The screen changed yet again. It now read 'Press "Start" to play.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans screeched to an abrupt halt. They looked around questioningly.

Cyborg frowned. "Where'd they take off...

"Toooooo!" he gasped out as Mammoth punched him.

"Ten points for trashin' the tin man!" Mammoth grinned.

"Stay still so I can score some hit points, you cowardly lion!" Gizmo yelled at Beast Boy. Beast Boy had dodged Gizmo's first blasts narrowly and turned into a lion.

* * *

><p>"How many points for scraggin' the scarecrow, Dorothy and her little dog, too?" Jinx asked, blasting a series of pink energy blasts at Raven. Raven deflected them with a dark-energy shield.<p>

Starfire hovered higher in the sky. She noticed Beast Boy turning into a kangaroo and hopping away from more blasts. "Beast Boy needs help!"

"Does everyone from your planet look as good but aim as bad as you?" laughed Gizmo as three starbolts neared his face.

"Yikes!" Starfire gasped as she swerved to miss a blast.

"Yo, Geekmo! Leave Star alone or else!" Beast Boy yelled while shaking his fist at him. He transformed into a bat and took off, aiming for Gizmo.

"Or else what, Booger Boy? You'll-oh I don't know-chase me?" sniggered Gizmo. "How predictable!"

* * *

><p>"Who wants to play kick the can?" Mammnoth asked. He reared his foot back. "I do! I do!"<p>

Cyborg groaned from his place on the ground.

A birdarang swooped out of the sky and hit Mammoth squarely on the head.

"Now what was that for?" he growled.

"That was for my friend Cy." Robin replied. He tossed a disc at Mammoth.

"And who's this lame toy for?" Mammoth demanded. "Looks broken to me. Maybe the batteries are dead." He knelt to take a closer look at it. The disc exploded, releasing freezing gas that entrapped him in ice.

"Nope. Seems to be working just fine." smirked Robin.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for watching my back, Robbie!" Cyborg said. He rubbed his jaw gingerly and gave Robin a thumbs-up. Behind him Gizmo, chased by Beast Boy appeared.<p>

"What the-"

Gizmo managed to pull into a sharp dive upwards, avoiding crashing into Cyborg.

"Whoa! Close-"

Beast Boy the bat crashed into Cyborg.

"-call." finished Cyborg. He glared at the now human Beast Boy

"S-sorry...I couldn't see where I was going..." Beast Boy apologized.

"Thanks to my genius program I knew he was gonna zig where he shoulda zagged!" Gizmo said triumphantly. "That's at least twenty more points for me!"

"Points? This is some kind of game to you?" asked Starfire furiously. She had flown behind him while he was distracted. She grabbed Gizmo's left wing. "Well, this game is almost over!" Starfire used the wing to swing him away with great force.

"Aaah!" Gizmo screamed shrilly like a girl as he plummeted towards the ground. Fear exploded through his body.

* * *

><p>"'Raven'? They should call you chicken! Come out of there and fight like a woman! I need some points! Can't let Gizmo beat me!" Jinx yelled at Raven while pummeling her dark-energy shield energetically.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Gizmo continued shrieking as he neared the ground. Jinx spun around at the sound of his shriek. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Jinx leaped away as he crashed-landed into Raven's dark-energy shield. Gizmo lay in the grass, his metal wings crumpled around him. Wisps of dark energy dissipated from the ground.

"Hey, where did the witch go..."

"Azarath...Metrion..."

"Huh?"

"Zinthos!"

A canvas covering sprang to life and wrapped Jinx's upper body up neatly. Jinx fell the the ground, defeated.

"She is right here alongside her teammates." Starfire smiled, clapping her hands happily. Beside Starfire, Robin had bound Gizmo up in rope and was smiling. Cyborg was carrying the block of ice Mammoth was encased in.


	5. Chapter 5

The Titans screeched to an abrupt halt. They looked around questioningly.

Cyborg frowned. "Where'd they take off...

"Toooooo!" he gasped out as Mammoth punched him.

"Ten points for trashin' the tin man!" Mammoth grinned.

"Stay still so I can score some hit points, you cowardly lion!" Gizmo yelled at Beast Boy. Beast Boy had dodged Gizmo's first blasts narrowly and turned into a lion.

* * *

><p>"How many points for scraggin' the scarecrow, Dorothy and her little dog, too?" Jinx asked, blasting a series of pink energy blasts at Raven. Raven deflected them with a dark-energy shield.<p>

Starfire hovered higher in the sky. She noticed Beast Boy turning into a kangaroo and hopping away from more blasts. "Beast Boy needs help!"

"Does everyone from your planet look as good but aim as bad as you?" laughed Gizmo as three starbolts neared his face.

"Yikes!" Starfire gasped as she swerved to miss a blast.

"Yo, Geekmo! Leave Star alone or else!" Beast Boy yelled while shaking his fist at him. He transformed into a bat and took off, aiming for Gizmo.

"Or else what, Booger Boy? You'll-oh I don't know-chase me?" sniggered Gizmo. "How predictable!"

* * *

><p>"Who wants to play kick the can?" Mammnoth asked. He reared his foot back. "I do! I do!"<p>

Cyborg groaned from his place on the ground.

A birdarang swooped out of the sky and hit Mammoth squarely on the head.

"Now what was that for?" he growled.

"That was for my friend Cy." Robin replied. He tossed a disc at Mammoth.

"And who's this lame toy for?" Mammoth demanded. "Looks broken to me. Maybe the batteries are dead." He knelt to take a closer look at it. The disc exploded, releasing freezing gas that entrapped him in ice.

"Nope. Seems to be working just fine." smirked Robin.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for watching my back, Robbie!" Cyborg said. He rubbed his jaw gingerly and gave Robin a thumbs-up. Behind him Gizmo, chased by Beast Boy appeared.<p>

"What the-"

Gizmo managed to pull into a sharp dive upwards, avoiding crashing into Cyborg.

"Whoa! Close-"

Beast Boy the bat crashed into Cyborg.

"-call." finished Cyborg. He glared at the now human Beast Boy

"S-sorry...I couldn't see where I was going..." Beast Boy apologized.

"Thanks to my genius program I knew he was gonna zig where he shoulda zagged!" Gizmo said triumphantly. "That's at least twenty more points for me!"

"Points? This is some kind of game to you?" asked Starfire furiously. She had flown behind him while he was distracted. She grabbed Gizmo's left wing. "Well, this game is almost over!" Starfire used the wing to swing him away with great force.

"Aaah!" Gizmo screamed shrilly like a girl as he plummeted towards the ground. Fear exploded through his body.

* * *

><p>"'Raven'? They should call you chicken! Come out of there and fight like a woman! I need some points! Can't let Gizmo beat me!" Jinx yelled at Raven while pummeling her dark-energy shield energetically.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Gizmo continued shrieking as he neared the ground. Jinx spun around at the sound of his shriek. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Jinx leaped away as he crashed-landed into Raven's dark-energy shield. Gizmo lay in the grass, his metal wings crumpled around him. Wisps of dark energy dissipated from the ground.

"Hey, where did the witch go..."

"Azarath...Metrion..."

"Huh?"

"Zinthos!"

A canvas covering sprang to life and wrapped Jinx's upper body up neatly. Jinx fell the the ground, defeated.

"She is right here alongside her teammates." Starfire smiled, clapping her hands happily. Beside Starfire, Robin had bound Gizmo up in rope and was smiling. Cyborg was carrying the block of ice Mammoth was encased in.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Battle Simulation Over. Mission...Failed.'_

"Ahem."

The female standing in front of the screen and beside the imposing man shifted uncomfortably.

"My apologies, Mr Slade. This demonstration of our new plan to take down the Teen Titans didn't exactly go as, er, planned."

Slade glanced at Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx. They were hooked up to a simulator machine. The simulation had ended-they would start reviving soon. One side of his mask was shadowed, giving him an alarmingly sinister look.

The H.I.V.E. headmistress kept talking; trying to salvage the situation. "Perhaps there was a slight glitch in the programming and the Titans' simulated power levels were set a little too high so-"

"No."

The single word spoken by Slade resonated through the room.

"It was no programming glitch, Headmistress." Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx looked at Slade, terrified of the consequences of their failure.

"On the contrary, Gizmo's programs are all quite well-designed, and his virtual Teen Titans were very believable. It was like watching the real thing: they talked like the real Titans. They walked like the real Titans. They fought like the real Titans."

Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx listened to Slade's words uncertainly, with sullen expressions on their faces.

"They protected each other like the real Titans always do. They worked as a team like the real Titans always do. And...they defeated you like the real Titans always do!" Slade snarled.

"Enough with the games. It's time to get a little more...realistic. Try a little more cooperation and less competition amongst yourselves. That was your glitch."


	7. Chapter 7

"Think of it like...combat training!" said Robin, thumbs pushing buttons on the console frantically. "Playing this game can improve your hand-eye coordination, reflexes, and we can even practice our teamwork!"

"If you say so. I'm only doing this to avoid being hugged again." Raven replied. Her eyes were fixed on the game.

"Yay! Look at you two kicking the butt!" Starfire said in delight. She clapped her hands together in amusement.

"Stop hogging the game! It's my turn already!" grumbled Beast Boy.

"There's no 'my' in 'team', kid!" Cyborg grinned.

Starfire beamed joyfully. "And the team that plays together stays together!"

"But there's no hugging in Super Ninja Fury." Raven pointed out.

**This has been...*inhales deeply* Teen Titans Go! Issue #1: Demo!**

**This is story originally was a comic, but I put it into words. Just like my earlier work.**

**Okay, this is the first. I'll be putting each Teen Titans Go! comic into words on this site. Post your reviews below. It helps me improve the quality of my work!**

**And once I'm done writing down all the Teen Titans Go! comic book series, I'll edit them.**

**Tankiu! And...remember, #saveseasonsix!**

**-Zoey**

_**Originally by J. Torres, Todd Nauck and Lary Stucker. I do not own the very awesome, butt-kicking franchise that is Teen Titans.**_


End file.
